


This is love

by Cat_boy_virgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_boy_virgil/pseuds/Cat_boy_virgil
Summary: Virgil can control shadows and because of it he is kicked out by his parents. After some wandering he runs into Janus who offers him a place to stay. Things go down hill from there...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 8





	This is love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based of the song ‘this is love’ and these are the character sheets https://spenser14176.tumblr.com/post/643696654354169856/ts-superpower-au  
> I hope you like it!

Virgil started running, he could still hear his mother yelling at him to ‘get the fuck out’. He didn’t know where he was going but he couldn’t go home. His parents had made it pretty clear he wasn’t aloud there anymore. Once he felt like he’s gotten fare enough he finally stopped running. Virgil scrabbled around in his bag for bus ticket money. Eventually he found enough and made his way to the bus stop. Virgil took the bus to the nearest city. After that though, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any friends, he was a monster after all..when his emotions got to intense his powers would lash out on people. Mostly the shadows turned into blades, but sometimes he managed to turn the shadows into fire, sometimes-

**smack!**

virgil had ran right into someone 

the person (who was much taller than him) looked down at him. He was wearing a faded yellow band tee and a leather jacket 

Virgil felt his body tense up “oh- I’m so so sorry! I should have been paying more a-attention-“ 

The person sighed “it’s fine, just please stop rambling. I’m Janus, and you are?”

”uh Virgil..”

janus nodded “and why are you just wandering around?”

”..it’s a long story”

”do you live around here?”

”no”

”oh, where do you live then?”

”no where..”

”ohhhhhh your homeless than?”

virgil shrugged 

“you could stay with me?”

“Uh I don’t know..” Virgil had a sinking feeling in his stomach 

“don’t worry, it won’t be to much of a bother” before Virgil could protest, Janus grabbed his arm and started walking to his apartment building 

virgil let him, to freaked out to even try to pull away.

once they got to the apartment Janus noticed the bruises on Virgils face “what happened to you?”

“I got k-kicked out”

”by your parents?”

Virgil nodded 

“how old are you?”

”16..”

Janus sighed “ok, well I’m 20 by the way. Here let me help you with that” Janus took Virgils backpack and set it on the couch 

“Thanks”

janus shot Virgil a smile

virgil smiled back, he felt slightly better about this situation 

Janus made dinner for both of them and let Virgil sleep on the couch 


End file.
